Conventionally, in retail stores such as department stores and supermarkets, after the day's business is over, users of cash registers installed in stores collect the day's sales proceeds from their respective cash registers, and count it by a cash processing machine installed in a predetermined back office, etc.
Generally, in devices used for counting the sales proceeds, management of the sales proceeds is done on a sales day basis. For example, a cash processing machine is disclosed in Patent Document 1 that manages the sales proceeds in the form of cash on a sales day basis, and is configured such that, when the date changes without the previous day's cash processing being terminated and without the machine being switched off, the fact is displayed on a predetermined display unit to stimulate restart of the machine by the next user. When the cash processing machine is restarted by the next user, the still open previous day's cash processing is terminated and the current day's cash processing is initiated.
By means of the cash processing machine, even if the previous day's cash processing is in an unprocessed state and is not completely terminated, the next user is able to terminate the previous day's cash processing on the following day by restarting the cash processing machine after seeing the screen on the display unit. Consequently, if the next user terminates the cash processing of the current day, the current day's cash processing is not mistakenly managed with the previous day's cash processing as previous day's cash processing.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4050888